wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pledge of Allegiance/New Pledges
Additional Notes: *Only six of America's states have pledges guiding residents to proclaim their allegiance. *Please assist the states that lack a pledge listed below with pledge proposals. Included in the list is Washington, D.C.. As we have learned from Dr. Colbert, D.C. is not part of America, but you can create a pledge for them too *Notes: By the way, whoever wrote some of the pledges on this page has noticeably falsified these pledges. I find it particularly rude. The topics that are covered on the rest of this page are discriminate, and I hope someone will take the time to fix it to it's true identity. * It may help if you added something about the State or what they are commonly known for (See New York pledge and Texas Republic Pledge) *suck it or put cack in pooper * Alabama Pledge : Alaska Pledge I pledge aligence to Alaska And to all the nice Eskimos it may hold too cold for which is old to the president we shall honor He is the president, we must show some respect ''' Arkansas Pledge "I Salute the state of Arkansas where teeth are rare and your older brother billy-bob is probably also your dad, may you always find enough roadkilll for Lunch Colorado Pledge: I pledge allegiance to the state of Colorado. A land of snow capped mountains, bright red mesas, and rushing white rivers. Let freedom flow freely. Delaware song No pledge Florida Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Sunshine State. With Respect and Loyalty I honor it as: one nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all! Georgia Pledge I pledge allegiance to the georgia flag and the principles for which it stands for: wisdom, justice, and moderation. Hawaii Pledge '' "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." (A MOMENT OF SILENCE AFTER PLEDGE) '' Idaho Pledge I pledge Alligence to the Great State of North Idaho (everything above the "Riggins-Dixon Line") and the US Forest Service should leave and take all illegal Californians and Southern Idahoians with them! Illinois Pledge Kansas I pledge alligence to the flag of the... I SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY Kentucky Pledge *Note: Home of the Kentucky Derby, the Bluegrass state, basball was invented there Louisiana Pledge original pledge text Maine Pledge the people are the best, most of them are incest, they all shit on each others chest, and suck milk from their uncles breast.. Maryland Pledge It is extremely disrespectful that some of these posts are being made. Have some common courtesy and make this world a better place leave the states alone. Massachusetts Pledge Michigan Pledge I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. ANd to the republic for which it stands One nation Under god, indivisible,With liberty And Justice For All!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minnesota Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the Great state of Minnesota. And in this world, where ‘er I roam, Minnesota will be my home. Beautiful, tolerant, strong and free, Minnesota is part of me. and i love slade Mississippi Pledge Im talkin about the minnesota pledge btw. Missouri (Misery) Pledge The elementary school I attended from 1967-1969 followed the pledge to the flag with the following: (The Pledge of Allegiance to the State of Missouri:) I pledge allegiance also to the State of Missouri and to the ideals for which it stands. United with other states for the benefit of all, we march forward to a greater America. Montana Pledge I pledge to honor the state of Montana, God's created land. With kindness, morality, and virtue towards one another. Proud to defend our values of kindness, and to lend a fair shake to anyone as long as they don't try to bite the hand that is helping them. May God continue to bless this land of Montana, and all good stewards that reside or visit here. Nebraska Pledge We, the corn worshippers, pledge to be true to the corn stalks. We will always be true to the fields of golden kernels, and our beloved Big Red NU Huskers. And we, the people of Nebraska, pledge to always make you aware that we bust our butts to kick yours. We pledge show all that we're not the hillbillies you think we are. AMEN! Nevada Pledge I pledge allegiance to Nevada, one state under the sky, one from the United States, under Heaven, one of the many indivisible. New Hampshire Pledge I pledge allegiance to the flag, micheal jackson is a fag he used to play with little toys now he plays with little boys!!!! amen New Jersey Pledge I woke up this morning, got a blue moon in my eye I broke my father's legs today, and I thought that he would cry. I'm in sanitation, and every night I take out the trash. You'll be sure to turn away, when I give you this wad of cash. Liberty is our airport Toxic is our air Quit looking at my fat pasta gut It's not polite to stare This great state is sandwiched Between Philly and the Apple My family likes it in Atlantic City Is that idea so hard to grapple? May Gawd cut my tongue out, if I dare speak a lie - I will love Bruce Springsteen till the day I die. New Mexico Pledge I salute the flag of the state of New Mexico. The zia symbol, of perfect friendship, among united cultures. New York Pledge Somebody post the real pledge if there is one leave New York alone. North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to North BY GOD Carolina, home of the Pump and Munch, asked for by name, and the drinking for which it stands. One state under CAROLINA BLUE skies, sitting on top of that piece of crap state, South Caraloosers, home of that lily livered lying SC scum, Stephen Colbert (and that T -aint silent!) With liberty and justice for most! (OK, maybe not most. Some? Well, at least those that can afford it!) --Godofpie 07:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC)' 2nd North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Tar Heel State and the lungs we've filled with cancer. And to voter privilage, for which we snatch, with Voter ID and gerrymandering, as assholes we will not fail. North Dakota Pledge Ohio Pledge I salute the flag of the state of Ohio and pledge to the Buckeye State respect and loyalty. I pledge allegiance to Ohio where the buckeyes abound Where was born Roy Rogers and Joe E Brown, Where to his nose raised Danny Thomas his finger And the Hungarian Hot Dog loved by Mash's Clinger. All from Ohio, you rock, boys! Oklahoma Pledge I saluate the flag of the state of Oklahoma. Where Obama is hated in most Homas In Love with most NASCAR racers With constant memory of our fallen Storm Chasers Oregon Pledge '''I Pledge Allegiance, to the the Flag of Oregon, ..and to the wide open spaces (and beavers), ..and the timber stands (erect, proud & upthrust) ..Forever & Ever.. Amen Pennsylvania Pledge I pledge allegiance to the bel Rhode Island Pledge to have faith and justice and liberity and freedom South Carolina Pledge SECTION 1-1-670. Official pledge to State flag. The pledge to the flag of South Carolina shall be as follows: "I salute the flag of South Carolina and pledge to the Palmetto State love, loyalty and faith." South Dakota Pledge Tennessee Pledge Three white stars on a field of blue, G od keep them strong and ever true, It is with love and pride that we, S alute the flag of Tennessee, Texas Pledge Honor the Texas Flag; I pledge allegiance to thee, Texas, One state under God, One and indivisible (With liberty and Justice for all.... I think... i only remember the pledge when everyone else says it with me :3) At least this one is right�� Utah Pledge I pledge allegiance to Utah's flag, where Mormons rule and others drool. Though alcohol is hard to come by, we still have our Cougar Co-Eds,although they eat a lot of ice cream. Vermont Pledge i don't know this one but what they had at first was wrong. (i don't live here though) but what they said was like i fucking hate you all. Washington Pledge Washington D.C. Pledge OBAMA IS DA BEAST West Virginia Pledge I pledge alligiance to the state, that not much really happens in except boring things that I enjoy and treat with absolute respect and hour our state for witch in the country I vowe to love and respect . Wisconsin Pledge I Pledge Allegiance to the flag of the great state of Wisconsin Where Green and Gold run through our blood And cows outnumber people To the badgers whom we adore and pray they win on saturday Feel free too come smell our Dairy Air Wyoming Pledge i pledge allegance to the flag of the usa and to the republic for which it stands one nation, under GOD, indivisible and liberty and justice for all http://www.nofactzone.net/?p=18627 16:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Pledge 2.0 16:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)sam smith i hate bitches like kamryn suck on reese's balls Category:"Is that you John Wayne?" " Is This ME?"